objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Potato
Welcome 'Prologue' Human: Yes! Finally! It's the Last Potato On The World! i need to hide It! 'In the "Fridge"...' Melony: huh? What is this? Eggy: It's Shaped like.. Me! It's An Egg!!! OJ: No, It Isn't Eggy! It's... uhh... Potato? Melony: POTATO? I never seen Potato Since Last Year! OJ: Because... Potatoes we're Destroyed!!! By Evil Humans!!! Melony: i get it now... But how he's get it here? We're on A big Boat! OJ: I don't Know! Human: *Opens Fridge*''' We're Going to crash! *Grabs Potato* Ahh! *Jumps out of the Boat* '''Eggy: Watch out! Melony: Jump Out! Everyone: *scream*\ ''' One Hour Later... '''OJ: *Wakes Up* Uhh... Where I'am? Eggy? Melony?? Eggy: Come Here! OJ: *Walks to Eggy* Holy Box! Human is...Dead? Melony: *Cough* HELP! *Cough* I'M STUCK! OJ: I'll go Save Melony! Eggy! look out for Potatoe! 'Later...' Eggy: Oh no! Melony: What is it? Eggy: Announcer Got the Potato! OJ: Crap!!! That Means... Announcer: Yes! I Start New Object Show!~you guys Join? Eggy,Melony And OJ: uhh...Yeah? Contestants Melony.png|Melony OJ pose.png|OJ Eggy Pose.png|Eggy Bubble Pose (1).png|Bubble SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase Needle 1.png|Needle Dora Talking0002.png|Dora 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb 110px-Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy 12) Pen.png|Pen ACWAGT Paper Pose.png|Paper Gelatin.png|Gelatin TB pose xD.png|Tennis Ball ACWAGT Book Pose.png|Book TestTubePro.png|Test Tube 3) Coiny.png|Coiny Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0003.png|Yellow Face 324px-Spongy Idle.png|Spongy Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser ACWAGT Baseball Pose.png|Baseball Box Is A Box.png|Box ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy Announcer Front Vibrating0006.png|Announcer Episode 1 "Potato As a Prize? WTF?" Announcer: '''Welcome Back! I bringed 22 Contestants To fight For the Potato! '''Pen: Potato as A Prize? WTF? Dora: *Perfect Spanish* Announcer: Okay Guys! now Let's Pick Teams!!!! Baseball: Who is the Captain? Announcer: Paper and Bomb Eraser: We Got Best Team EVER!!! Pen: Calm Down! so, What's the Challenge? Announcer: Balance Cliff Paper: What is Balance Cliff? Announcer: like Balance Beam, But With a Cliff! Gelatin: Ok! Announcer: 3...2...1... Go! Needle: *Pushs Dora Off* Who's Next?! Trophy: YOU! *Pushs Needle Off* Evil Leafy: *Teleports to Test Tube* Test Tube: Ahh!! *Jumps Off* Tennis Ball: Eggy! *Cracks Eggy* OJ: Hey! That Was Mean! *Pushes Tennis Ball Off* Gelatin: Enough of This! *Throws Freeze Syringe at Bomb and Baseball* Bomb And Baseball: Ahh! *Jumps Off* Suitcase and Trophy: *'''Gets Freezed* '''Yellow Face: I'm Hungry! *Looks at Melony* YUMMY! *Eats Melony* Yum! *Drinks OJ* Screen: EPIC COMBO Pen: Who's Left? Eraser: You,Me,Bubble And Evil Leafy! Evil Leafy: *Scares Everyone From Opossite team* Team Flat: *'''Jumps Out the Cliff* '''Announcer: And Tea... Wait! From Team Flat Last Contestant Is Standing! Evil Leafy: *Scares Eraser,Pen and Bubble* Eraser,Pen And Bubble: '''Ahh! *Falls Out* '''Trophy: Dude! We're On same Team! Evil Leafy: *Thinks* *In her Mind* Nobody Left! uhh... i think i need to jump Off! Evil Leafy: *Jumps Out* Announcer: Team Flat Wins! Test Tube: Wow! Box is Useful! Elimination! Announcer: 'Welcome! Sorry that i didn't Gave you Break. Okay! Now! I gonna Spin the Whell who is Safe! '*'''Spins* Lands On Bomb *Spins* Lands On Evil Leafy *Spins* Lands On Dora *Spins* Lands on Bubble *Spins* Lands on Yellow Face *Spins* Lands On Eraser *Spins* Lands on Baseball '''Announcer: '''Four Left! (Pen,Suitcase,Tennis Ball And Trophy) *Spins* Lands on Pen *Spins* Lands on Trophy *Spins* Lands On... Suitcase '''Tennis Ball: Aww... Bye! Announcer: Goodbye TB or TBTB For short Episode 2 "Most Hated?"